Solusi Duo Berisik
by Fuzumaki
Summary: Hokage itu apa?/Yang bisa mendamaikan mereka pantas jadi hokage/Naruto dan Black Star langsung mrmbuat  'Biro Rujuk Orang Pacaran'/Apa hubungannya sih?/Penasaran? Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto, Soul eater punya om Ohkubo Atsushi.

Title: Solusi Duo Berisik

Story By: Fuzumaki

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Warning : Typo yang sudah pasti bertebaran, garing, gaje, dan OOC

Fic crossover dari Naruto dan Soul Eater kedua ditulis oleh Fu dan Zu alias Fuzumaki. Mind to RnR?

Gak ada maksud bashing atau sebangsanya. Murni untuk komedi :).

* * *

><p><strong>Solusi Duo Berisik<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Konoha High School heboh. Karena sebuah gosip yang beredar kencang. Layaknya angin topan yang menerpa.<p>

"Tenten dan Neji putus!" teriak Lee, yang sudah berubah dari loper koran menjadi tukang gosip. *ditabok*

Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu sontak terkejut.

"UAPPA!" teriak Liz sambil _menipedi_.

"Gak mungkin!" kata Ino, tidak percaya.

"Bohong!"

"Oh, tidak bisa,"

"_What the hell_?"

Kelas itu heboh dengan segala macam perkataan kaget.

"Itu cuma berita bohong," kata Neji, sambil menepis gosip yang beredar dengan tenang.

"Emang sejak kapan kita pacaran?" tanya Tenten dengan sorot mata dingin. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Gosip itu ternyata benar.

Neji langsung menatap Tenten tajam. Tenten membalas tatapan Neji. Pandangan mata mereka beradu dan hampir mengeluarkan listrik yang pasti akan sia-sia. Tenten menyiapkan kuda-kuda begitu juga dengan Neji yang tak mau kalah. *ribet amat*

Belum lagi mereka berkelahi, terdengar lagi sebuah gosip yang tak kalah kencang dari gosip yang pertama.

"Maka dan Soul putus!" teriak Lee yang kini sangat menyukai pekerjaannya.

Murid-murid di kelas yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton Tenten dan Neji yang sedang bertengkar, kini mendadak kaget lagi.

"Yang bener, Lo?" tanya Sakura lebay.

"Demi nama Dewa Jashin!" kata Hidan.

"Paling juga cuma gosip!" ujar Kiba.

"Itu bohong," kata Soul menepis berita itu.

"Itu benar," balas Maka.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Maka dan Soul.

"Soul menatap Maka dengan tajam, setajam silet. Bweeh.. Bweeh," Lee memelet-meletkan lidahnya sambil meniru gaya Peni Ros.

"Lee, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu! _Maka chop_!" Lee terkena pukulan Maka.

Lelaki yang memiliki alis tebal itu sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elit disertai asap mengepul di kepalanya. Semua yang melihat langsung terdiam. Ada yang menyamai kekuatan Sakura ternyata.

"Yahoooooo! Akulah yang terkuat!" teriak Black Star yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak bisa! Akulah yang akan jadi Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto berteriak tidak mau kalah.

Black Star memberikan tatapan bingung pada Naruto, "Apa itu Hokage?"

"Hokage itu adalah orang yang terkuat," kata Naruto sombong.

"Hah! Kalau begitu aku akan jadi hokage dan melampaui dewa! Hahahahaha!" Black Star tertawa yang memancing aura membara milik Naruto.

"Aku yang akan jadi hokage!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Duo berisik itu terus saja beradu mulut. Sementara dua pasangan yang lain tengah siap bertarung dengan (mantan) pasangannya. Maka dengan Crona melawan Soul, kenapa harus dengan Crona? Karena Crona adalah sahabat Maka. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Maka, Crona akan selalu berada disisi Maka *lebay*. Juga tidak kalah hebohnya Neji melawan Tenten.

"Hei, kalian berdua," panggil Kid. "Siapa saja diantara kalian yang bisa membuat mereka berbaikan, pantas jadi hokage," *menunjuk Maka, Soul, Crona, Neji, dan Tenten*

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto dan Black Star senang. Mereka menatap Kid seakan-akan dia adalah penyelamat dunia lalu langsung ngacir ke arena pertarungan (?). Padahal Kid hanya ingin agar kelas ini tidak hancur karena ada yang melakukan pertarungan karena pasti menyebabkan papan tulis yang ditatanya selama 3 jam tiap pagi agar pas simetris di tengah ruangan akan kacau balau.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Kid lagi.

Naruto dan Black Star langsung menoleh kepada penyelamat mereka sambil berpose.

"Kalian," kata Kid dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kenapa dengan kami?" tanya anak yang berambut seperti duren.

"Kalian," kata Kid lagi, matanya bersinar kegirangan.

"Kami terlalu cakep ya?" tanya Black Star dengan narsisnya.

"Kalian sungguh simetris," ucap Kid yang membuatnya langsung ditinggal oleh kedua anak itu.

.

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang 'rata'. Aku mau yang lebih 'berisi'," kata Soul sambil menatap tajam Maka ketika Naruto mencoba bertanya apa masalah mereka.

Duo berisik itu kini membuka praktek sebagai 'Biro Rujuk Orang Pacaran'. Nama yang tidak elit, eh? Dan kini pasangan Maka-Soul yang paling duluan mengantri. *niat banget rujuknya*

"Hmm.. Jadi kau mau punya pacar yang berisi, eh?" tanya Black Star yang mendalami perannya.

"Ya," jawab Soul tegas.

"Maka, apa masalahmu terhadap Soul?" tanya Naruto dengan berwibawa (keajaiban dunia).

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang sok 'cool'!" kata Maka sambil menatap sadis pada Soul.

"Jadi, begitu. Kau tidak mau punya pacar yang 'cool'. Kalau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Itu lebih parah daripada Soul," jawab Maka. Yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Naruto melongo. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak mempan dengan pesona Sasuke.

_Cewek ini tidak normal_! Pikir anak berambut duren itu.

"Ya, baiklah. Nanti kami carikan pacar idealmu," kata Naruto yang mulai keluar jalur.

Bukannya memperbaiki hubungan Soul-Maka, Naruto malah semakin merusak hubungan keduanya. Black Star angguk-angguk saja dengan kelakuan partner-nya. Secara perbedaan IQ mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. *massa setuju*

"Hei, Black Star! Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" marah Sid-sensei.

"Ini kan lagi pelajaran kosong, Sensei," kata Kiba yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Sid-sensei.

Pria berwarna biru itu segera keluar begitu menyadari nada usiran dari Kiba.

_Pasti Prof. Stein sedang pacaran dengan Mary-sensei. Awas saja mereka kalau nanti kutemukan!_ Batin Sid-sensei geram.

Back to story

"Nah, ayo Neji! Tenten!" panggil Black Star.

Segera saja Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Black Star sedangkan Tenten berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Oke, Neji apa masalahmu?" tanya Black Star ikut-ikutan berwibawa. *Readers: Muntah*

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang cerewet, tomboy, dan tidak pandai mengurus rambut," ujar Neji.

Black Star manggut-manggut sambil mencatat padahal gak bisa nulis *Lho?*. "Ada lagi?"

"Ya, ada. Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang keteknya berakar," kata Neji lagi.

Naruto langsung menyikut Tenten. "Ten, ketekmu berakar?" tanya naruto dengan wajah pucat saking begonya.

Naruto langsung menerima jitakan maut dari Tenten. "Enak saja! Neji sedang menghina aku tuh!"

Black Star garuk-garuk kepala. "Anu.. Ketek berakar itu gimana sih?" tanya Black Star dengan wajah yang lebih bego lagi dari naruto.

GUBRAK!

Naruto dengan bangganya langsung menunjukkan contohnya. "Kayak gini, nih!" Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ketek milik Orochimaru.

"Ichh, enak aja lu bilang! Ketek eke selalu direbonding tiap hari lho, biar lurus kaya rambut eke" Orochimaru protes dengan suara bencesnya.

Black Star lagi-lagi manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau kenapa, Ten?" tanya Black Star.

"Aku pengen punya pacar yang punya bulu dada!" kata Tenten keras dan membuat Neji tersedak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Nanti malam kami akan mengirim solusi untuk kalian!" kata Naruto mengakhiri tugasnya.

.

-Di tempat lain-

"Eh, Neji sama Tenten kenapa bisa berantem sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena Neji cemburu liat Tenten jalan sama Kiba kemaren," jawab Ino.

"Kalau Maka dan Soul?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Karena Maka cemburu liat Soul jalan dengan Hinata," jawab Temari.

Lalu di kepala cewek-cewek itu terlintas sebuah pikiran. Solusi dari Black Star dan Naruto tidak ada yang benar!  
>GUBRAK!<p>

.

-Malamnya-

Kamar Soul.

"Gyyaaaaa! Apa ini?" teriak Soul gaje, hilang sudah image `cool` miliknya, begitu melihat solusi yang dikirim oleh duo berisik itu. Soul ketakutan setengah mati melihat Chouji yang 'berisi' dan sepertinya sedang kerasukan jin bencong.

"Soul~," panggil Chouji yang kerasukan.

.

Kamar Maka.

Maka sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis melihat solusi yang baru saja sampai. Duo berisik itu malah mengirim ayahnya sebagai pengganti Soul.

"Yoo~, Maka! Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau memintaku datang ke sini! Hahaha.. Anakku!" kata Spirit sambil berusaha mencium anak kesayangannya.

"Siapapun, tolong aku. Huweee," kata Maka yang sedang menghindar dari ciuman-ciuman ayahnya yang menurut Soul sangat tidak `cool`.

.

Kamar Neji.

"Solusi sih solusi! Tapi, gak gini juga kale!" kata Neji kesal minta ampun.

Neji dengan aura membunuh yang dahsyat menatap solusi miliknya.

"Memang, dia manis, gak cerewet,selera berpakaiannya sama dengan ku, rambutnya lebih panjang dariku, keteknya mulus lagi. Tapi, masa punggung nya bolong sih! Grrrrr!" marah Neji, OOC banget.

.

Kamar Tenten.

"TOLONGGG!" Tenten berteriak melihat solusinya yang berbulu. Seekor gorila!

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Ternyata enak juga ya, membantu orang dengan cara ini," kata Naruto sambil menghapus peluhnya.

"Yahooooo, itu benar! Bagaimana kalau besok kita tanya pendapat mereka? Nyahahaha," jawab Black Star.

Seandainya saja mereka tahu, kalau besok mereka akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh klien mereka. Tentu kini mereka sudah ke dukun atau pura-pura tidak masuk besok. Tapi, bagaimanapun mereka kan belum tahu.

.

**FIN**

A/N : Akhirnya.. Selesai juga fic yang kedua. Gimana? Apakah masih garing? Gaje? Kalo gitu reviewnya, plis!

**.**


End file.
